


I know I'm not a hopeless case

by Kaory



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, JaimexBrienne one sentence fic challenge, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaory/pseuds/Kaory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my entry to JaimexBrienne one sentence fic challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know I'm not a hopeless case

**Author's Note:**

> no, i didn't wrote smut *deny everything*

**Fluff**  
Jaime began to leave soft kisses on Brienne's neck making her shiver, it was too early to get up and he had not intention of free her of his embrace.

**Angst**  
Jaime clenched Brienne's hand, "It's ok, we're gonna make it" she said and for a moment he believed her  
  
 **Unresolved Sexual tension**  
They were too close to each other, too close that he could even kiss her, the idea crossed Jaime's head until he remembered how young, naive and too good she was for him.

**AU**  
As the sun was raising, Brienne changed into her real form, and for an instant she could see Jaime's face before he turn into a lion, as every day since they were cursed.

**Modern**  
She was pointing to his back, the only thing she had to do is pull the trigger, kill him and everything will be done, but Brienne was shaking and she knew she couldn't make it, she couldn't fullfil her assignment.

**Hurt/Comfort**  
Brienne gently touched his shoulder, he had just heard the news of the death of his sister, 'lover' she reminded herself wanting to be able to comfort him in some way when, suddenly, Jaime hugged her and she let him hide his face in the crook of his neck and mourn.

**First time**  
The first time they kissed he couldn't help but compare it with all his kisses with Cersei; were with his sister the kisses were hungry and desperates, with Brienne are sweet, sloppy and right.

**Friendship**  
It felt good to have someone he could count on, someone who will have his back, someone to whom he could talk about anything and entrust everything, even his life.

**Smut**  
Jaime grabbed one of her sweaty thighs as he pushed into her again ,bringing another moan from Brienne that make him smirk, totally forgetting the cold winter outside the tent or the fate they must face in the morning.

**Death**  
He was embraced her there, in the ground, while the battle continued around them, unable to look away from those blue eyes, watching how the life was slipping away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it without help with my english, and I wrote smut, I crossed the line! Please, comment about it, even to say you don't like it. Please


End file.
